


Just Right

by Arduinna



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: "Don't be a ninny, Crowley," Aziraphale said firmly.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



It wasn't instinct, or careful thought, or anything else; it was equal parts unexpected and inevitable, reaching for Crowley's hand when Aziraphale swung wearily into the bus seat next to him after the not-end of all things. It was just... right. It was comfortable.

It was comfort _ing_.

Crowley didn't so much as twitch. He twisted his hand to lace their fingers together, holding Aziraphale fast as though he was afraid he'd change his mind, and leaned his shoulder into Aziraphale's, somehow collapsing into him while remaining more or less upright. 

"Oh," Aziraphale said, surprised that he _wasn't_ surprised at such casually intimate contact. It, too, was right, and comfortable, and comforting, sparking a warm glow like a hearth fire somewhere deep inside. An angel could get used to this.

But Crowley must have thought it was the other kind of surprise. He tensed for the barest moment and then lifted smoothly away as though pulled by strings, loosening his fingers at the same time. Letting all the cold air back in. 

"Don't be a ninny, Crowley," Aziraphale said firmly, tightening his own grip. "That wasn't an 'Oh, I don't like this,' kind of an 'oh'."

"Oh?" Crowley was still holding himself away, but his fingers were sliding back into what Aziraphale had decided was their proper place, at least. Aziraphale gave them an encouraging squeeze.

"No, more of an 'Oh, that's rather nice!' kind of an 'oh'. Like... like drinking cocoa for the first time." 

"Oh," Crowley said. "That's better, then." He squeezed back. "As long as it's the good stuff."

"Oh yes," Aziraphale said softly, his breath catching suddenly. "The very best stuff."

Crowley blinked, startled. "Oh," he said, and cut whatever strings were holding him away from Aziraphale.

Aziraphale basked in the warmth lining his side again, and may have leaned a little himself.


End file.
